


I Thought I Was The Only Weird One

by seokgayysus



Series: The Adventures of Indigo and Mint [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Friendly Creeper (Minecraft), Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Minecraft, Non-binary character, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Purple Enderman (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokgayysus/pseuds/seokgayysus
Summary: Where an Enderman different from the rest leaves The End, and eventually meets a friendly Creeper.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: The Adventures of Indigo and Mint [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	I Thought I Was The Only Weird One

It was another regular day for one particular Enderman as they wait for the sun to set in a random cave they were quick to teleport to when the sun rose that morning. It was routine at this point for the being as they travel around the world, encountering new creatures, Endermen, and not.

Not that the monsters themselves were new as species, but as individuals. Despite that, they all usually react in the same, uncomfortable way whenever the Enderman decides to show themselves. 

Stares.

Long, unwanted, and sometimes hostile stares, especially from the humans they come across in their journey away from The End. This particular Enderman didn't realize why, even in The End, they were treated differently.

Not until they couldn't take being around there anymore, left to the Overworld, and finally saw their reflection in the water. See, before that moment, the Enderman didn't realize the difference they had compared to their brethren. 

The Enderman didn't realize that it isn't just intensely covered in the portal particles they get from coming from The End. They are actually the same shade of purple like that. 

They weren't obsidian like many other Endermen, nor were they light pink like the couple of Endermen that spawn female. They were purple, the only purple Enderman that they know of or heard about. 

It was at that moment that they realized that their pigmentation is why they never felt as if they could relate to the binary genders that other Endermen would put themselves in. It's also why they were ostracized in The End, the exact reason why they left their world in the first place. 

They couldn't help but ask themselves why they were treated the way they were simply because they spawned purple. They were still an Enderman, but it seems the others just couldn't get past the fact they were purple. 

But this wasn't the only realization they made about themselves after leaving the End. The other thing that separated them from other Enderman became staggeringly different once the occasion came. 

The day that the purple Enderman experienced their first storm. 

There was an Enderman nearby who screamed bloody murder the minute the storm clouds started forming, taking damage from the soft drizzle of water coming from the sky. All the purple Enderman could do is look at the obsidian Enderman shaking under a tree before looking up at the sky, wondering why the falling water didn't do the same thing to them. 

Just like always, that one Enderman stared at them in shock as they walked away to find a new, uninhabited cave to spend the day in. It's not that they didn't like the sun; in fact, the purple Enderman loved basking in the sunlight.

But the humans roam during the day, so wandering in peace is simply not an option. Especially when the humans freak out over the fact that they are purple, and thus, needed to be killed for whatever they may drop should that ever happen. 

Hopefully, that never does. Not that they'll be dead forever since all "killed" Endermen simply respawn in The End. 

But he's seen what coming back from death does to other Endermen, considering how hostile they get at humans from simple eye contact after being killed by one the first time. The purple Enderman hopes that never happens to him, so he doesn't risk being seen in broad daylight. 

Wandering in the night makes their pigmentation slightly less obvious, but it doesn't mean they can walk around entirely freely. Not without those lingering stares from the other creatures of the night, which tend to simply avoid them if they got too close. 

The Endermen they would encounter would usually question why they look as they look, and a few rare ones would actually ask them out. Of course, the purple Enderman would turn those beings down, knowing they ask more out of fascination than anything else. 

Sometimes, the archer Skeletons would shoot their arrows at them, as if testing if they could dodge by teleporting just as the rest of their kind does, which they can. Sometimes, the Spiders would crawl up to them, staring into their eyes as if inspecting their soul before going on their merry way. 

The Zombies never really cared much for other monsters, only interested in going after all the humans. Creepers tend to stare until they found a human to target.

Well, at least for the most part. 

It was another stormy day when the purple Enderman met Mint, a pale Creeper who actually  _ saved  _ them from humans that they didn't realize were about to attack them. The Enderman felt incredibly guilty since Mint blew up due to the insistence of the humans.

But it turns out, he's not the only strange one of his kind since Mint is a Creeper that can reform his own body. 

"Hi!" The voice of the same Creeper that saved the purple Enderman earlier rings from the entrance of the cave they're hiding in. The Enderman looks in that direction in shock to see not just any Creeper, but the pale Creeper that went out of his way to push him away from a blow from a diamond sword before exploding. 

"I'm Mint! And I'm glad to see that you're alright!" The Creeper cheers as he walks deeper into the cave.

"Uh, I'm Indigo." The purple Enderman, Indigo replies, unsure of what else to say.

However, the purple Enderman didn't realize that they would find a companion with a Creeper just as out of place as them after seeing him smile at his introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a one-shot series, so I hope you look forward to more as I develop the bond between Indigo and Mint!


End file.
